horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Horrible Music
This is a page where users can request articles for horrible music, horrible artists, and horrible moments in music history. Please insert them in the list below. It is recommended that you remove them once they have been added. Artists # Lil Flip #BIG SMO #KYYNG #Mike Jones #OJ Da Juiceman #Chingy #Kid Rock #John Cena #Kobe Bryant #Lonzo Ball #Jibbs #Trina #Aaron Carter #Hobo Johnson #Lil Mama #Monty #Fetty Wap #Rich the Kid #Famous Dex #Bow Wow #Master P #Young Nudy #Paul Wall #Madeintyo #Gudda Gudda #Jermaine Dupri #Mannie Fresh #Kamaiyah #Bali Baby #Shyne #Trill Sammy #No Plug #Lil Jojo #Kap G #Adam Hicks #PSY #Ty Dolla $ign #Lil Zane #Travis McCoy #OG Maco #Juicy J #Lil Wop #Juelz Santana #Lil Twist #Lil Scrappy #Rick Ross #Yo Gotti #Kid Ink #YBN Almighty Jay #YBN Manny #Jus Reign #Lil Chukee #Stefllon Don #Lil Purp #Gorilla Zoe #Marky Mark #Cowboy Troy #Bizzare #Rasheeda #Da Dough #Enzo Amore #Yung Bans #Blac Youngsta #DeJ Loaf #69 Boyz #Tonny Yayo #Ralo #(CSK) Credostar King #SkinBone #Lil Romeo #Kid Red #YC #Joseline Hernandez #Lil Flash #Deji #Lil Pancho #Hurricane Chris #K Camp #Lil Fizz #DRAM #BOONK #Silkk Da Shocker #Ballout #Dem Franchise Boyz #D4L #Katie Got Bandz #Jojo Siwa #Lil Keyu #Patrice Willson #O.T Genasis #J-Kwon #MIMS #Azealia Banks #Daddy Long Neck & Wide Neck #Bone Crusher #Yung Berg #P Fizzle #ILoveMemphis #Matt Ox #Lil Windex #Zay Hifigger & Zayon MCcall #22 Savage #40 Glocc #FlyRich Double #Lil Kloroxxx #Cali District Swag #Lil Wil #New Boyz #Duffle Bag Boiz #GS Boyz #T-Wayne #Chanel West Coast #Jim Jones #Shawty Lo #ILOVEMAKKONEN #Stitches (rapper) #Young B #Ron Brownz #Benzino #PolitikZ #Supreme Patty #Yung Joc #Pinky (rapper) #3PAC #Tanner Fox #ApoRed #Vic Mensa #Cal Chuchesta #Lil Boosie #1000 Savage #Savannah Phan #Lil' Tasty #Little T #WoahhVicky #Bella Throne #Nicole Arbour #B Pumper #Lil Home State #Sydney McGee #Lil Bodypillow #Yung Piss #Young Signorino #City Girls #Baauer #Billy Ray Cyrus #Shardilay #Ray J #Vitas #Redfoo #MIMS #WoahhVicky #Adam Levine #Halsey #V:RGO #The Chainsmokers #Suigeneris #Khoren Mouradian #Bubba Sparxxx #Sage the Gemini # Russ # Psycho Girl # TheLonelyIsland Songs/Albums #Birdman - Respek #Britney Spears - Big Fat Bass #Cardi B - I Do #Michael Trapson - Neverland Dungeon #Lil Kim - Nasty One #Daddy Long Neck - Litty Like A Titty #BIG SMO - Kickin It Tennesse #Chris Brown - Undecided #Chris Brown - Trumpet Lights #Lil Mosquito Disease - Mosquitocito #Kanye West - On Sight #Cupcakke - Vagina #KYYNG - Boolin With My Gang #XXXTENTACION - Staring At The Sky #Khoren Mouradian - Moo Moo #2 Chainz - Dope Peddler #Tyga - Girls Have Fun #Ariana Grande - break up with your girlfriend, i'm bored #Soulja Boy - New Drip #Kevin Federline - PopoZao #Shardinay - Oh Boy #Eminem - Kamikaze (song) #Chingy - Right Thurr #Billy Rae Cyrus - Achy Breaky Heart #Rebecca Black - My Moment #Gwen Stefani - Harijuku Girls #John Cena - The Time Is Now #Kobe Bryant - Kobe #Lonzo Ball - BBB #Jibbs - Chain Hang Low #Gucci Mane - Street Nigga #Trina - Fuck Boy #MIMS - This Is Why I'm Hot #Eminem - Ass Like That #Kanye West - Send It Up #Vic Mensa's 2018 BET Cypher #Lil Mama - Sausage #Travis Scott - Piss On Your Grave #Trippie Redd - Together #Mike WiLL Made-It - 23 #Vitas - The 7th Element #Nicki Minaj - Beez In The Trap #Kodak Black - Tunnel Vision #Nicki Minaj - Come On A Come #Kreayshawn - Twerkin #Soulja Boy - Booty Got Swag #The Notorious B.I.G - Playa Hater #Busta Rhymes - #Twerkit #Ray J - I Hit It First #T-Pain - Booty Wurk #Will.I.Am - Feelin Myself #MC Hammer - Too Legit to Quit #MC Hammer - Better Run #MC Hammer - Pumps In A Bunch #Vanilla Ice - Detonater #Waka Flocka Flame - No Hands #Migos - Position to Win #Tyga - Faded #Redfoo - Let's Get Ridiculous #D4NNY - Lucid Dreams (Cover) #OJ Da Juiceman - I'm Gettin Money #Famous Dex - Drip From My Walk #Daddy Yankee - Shaky Shaky #Gucci Mane - Stoopid #Young Thug - Stoner #Bubba Sparxxx - Ms New Booty #Ty Dolla $ign - $ #Lil Kim - Black Friday #Bow Wow - Marco Polo #Migos - Versace #Trinidad James - Female$ Welcome #Limp Bizkit - Break Stuff #Lil Wayne - My Homies Still #Juicy J - Gimme Gimme #Vanilla Ice - Play That Funky Music #LMFAO - Sorry For Party Rocking #Blood On The Dance Floor - Sexting #Blood On The Dance Floor - It’s On Like Donkey Kong #BrokeNCYDE - Sex Toyz #BrokeNCYDE - Yellow Bus #Justin Bieber - One Time #Soldier Kidd - Fish Tank #Soldier Kidd - Better Be #Eminem - Venom #XXXTENTACION, Rio Santana, Judah & Carlos Andrez - I don't even speak spanish lol #The Chainsmokers - Sick Boy #Jay Rock - Win #6ix9ine - WONDO #Rita Ora - Girls #Selena Gomez - Back To You #Meghan Trainor - No Excuses #Ronny J - Oshi #DJ Khaled - No Brainer #Lil Xan & Charli XCX - Moonlight #Drake - I'm Upset #Lil Pump - Multi Millionaire #Lil Debbie - Loaded #Deji - Ran #Desiigner - Hood #Lil Yachty & Ugly God - BOOM! #Carrie Underwood - The Champion #Soulja Boy - 100 Bandz #Iggy Azalea - Tokyo Snow Trip #Lil Yachty - Count Me In #Jojo Siwa - High Top Shoes #Yung Bans - Ridin #Ricegum - Bitcoin #Lil Kloroxxx - Popper #Lil Kloroxxx - 4 Xanny #Lil Tacy & Lil Uzi Vert - Like A Farmer #Riff Raff - Wrist Frosty #Jake Paul - Randy Savage #Taylor Swift - End Game #Plies - Rock #BlocBoy JB - Produced By Bloc #Lil Puro - Ringing #Pikotaro - Can't You See I'm Sushi #Pikotaro - Piko Walk #Logan Paul - The Number Song #Jason Derulo - Goodbye #Vic Mensa - Dark Things #Lil Xan - Diamonds #Chief Keef - Uh UH #Lil Mosquito Disease - Anime Narrator #at Wendys - Twitter Fingers #at Wendys - We Beefin #Lama Doodle - You Are Out (song) #R.A.E.D - She Wants Me Back #Lafear - The Secret #Cupcakke - Squidward Nose #Vanilla Ice - To The Extreme #Paul McCartney - Fuh You #Paul McCartney - Get Enough #Soulja Boy - Amiri #Jumex - Trapped #Lil Keyu - Ah Shit #Smokepurpp ft. Lil Pump - Gucci Breakfast #DMGED - Gucci On The Floor #Lil Flexer, A.J & Yung Schmoobin - Glock & Uzi #Lil Mosquito Disease - Trombone Attack #Plies - Drip For Sale #Julia Michaels & Selena Bordeom - Anxiety #Danny Gonzales - SLIME #FlyRich Double - Big Boom #Lil Mosquito Disease & Lil Jergens - Side On The Blocc #Slim Jesus - Drip Heavy #THE HOMIE. - I'm Dropping The West (HomieMix) #Fetty Wap - Trippin Baby #Lil Xan - Watch Me Fall #Lil Xan - Tree Sap #Lil Meerkat - Commit Tax Fraud #Lanze - Lurkin #O.T Genasis - Bae #Nick Cannon, Conceited, Charlie Chip4s & Hitman Holla - Solid #Lil Meerkat - Meerkat Rap #THE HOMIE. - Flex Off #Trippie Redd ft 6ix9ine - Poles1469 #Logic & Marshmello - Everyday #Cardi B feat. Migos - Drip #Z.J & Noah Boat - I Love Toes #Cal Chuchestra feat. Fellatia Geisha - Don't Talk To Me #Unkle Adams feat. Hannah May - Time Is Precious #Farid Bang, Capo, SCH & 6ix9ine - International Gangstas #Bangs - Take U To Starbucks #Migos - Culture National Anthem #BlocBoy JB - Nonstop (C-Mix) #Lil Flexer - Memes #Nicole Arbour - This Is America (Women's Edit) #Machine Gun Kelly - Long Time Coming #Submarine Man feat. Lanze & Rich White Man - The Crown #Kid Buu - Poppa #Lil Poopy - Know The Name #Dom Chasin Paper & Lil Pump - Designer On My Drip #Tom Macdonald - Politically Incorrect #Tom Macdonald - Helluvit #Neon Icon #15 (Bhad Bhabie album) #L.O.D #Simi #Culture II #Big Baby Tape - Gimme The Loot #Serebro - Mi Mi Mi #Bulgarian Chalga/Pop-folk #JackG - Hot Boy #REFLECTIONS #Drake - Views #Nicki Minaj - Did It On Em #Lil Flexer - Maverick Merch #Rich White Man - Street Savage #Rich White Man - Esketit #Rich White Man - Post The Bail #Lil Pump (Album) #iLoveMemphis - Lean and Dabb #Wiz Khalifa - We Dem Boyz #Nego do Borel - Me Solta #Katy Perry - Witness #Mariah Carey - GTFO #Grant McDonald - Ram Ranch #Nicole Arbour - Bang Bang #Las Ketchup - Asereje (The Ketchup song) # Finatticz - Don't Drop That Thun Thun # J. Dash - Wop # TheLonelyIsland - I Just Had Sex # PSY - Gangnam Style # Rick Ross - Hold Me Back # Drake - Pop Style # Lil Yachty - One Night # Z.J. & Noah Boat - I Love Toes # Master P - Make 'Em Say Uhh! # Redfoo - Let's Get Ridiculous # Travie McCoy - Billionaire # Tyga - Molly # Soulja Boy - Donk # 2 Chainz - Birthday Song # Lady Gaga - Jewels n' Drugs # J-Kwon - Tipsy # Soulja Boy - Report Card # Waka Flocka Flame - Hard In Da Paint # Insane Clown Posse - I Stab People # Russ - Losin Control # Nick Cannon - Gigolo # Soulja Boy - What's Hannenin # ApoRed - Photoshop # Yung Schmoobin - Youtube Money Mixtape # Khia - Snapchat # Blood On The Dance Floor - Scream For My Ice Cream # LFO - Summer Girls # Michael Trapson - Billie Jean and I Dab # Blueface - Deadlocs # Yung Schmoobin - Heck Colorado # Kodak Black - Patty Cake # Tom Macdonald - Everybody Hates Me Horrible Moments in Music History #Woodstock '99 #The Who concert disaster #U2 puts their album on everyone's iPhone #Break-up of the Beatles #Metallica v. Napster, Inc. #Taylor Swift lies about the Famous lyrics #Macklemore & Ryan Lewis win Best Rap Album of the Year instead of Kendrick Lamar at the 2013 Grammys #Fake electronic dance songs/IDs (i.e. reuploading songs from underappreciated electronic music producers with names of famous artists just to gain attention, for example: "Aventry & LoaX feat. Rosendale - Close to You" -> "Alesso - Close to You") #Murder of 2Pac #Murder of The Notorious B.I.G. #Lil Peep's overdose #21 Savage's ICE arrest #Eternal Atake cover art controversy Category:Browse